


Black Suits

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 01:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15086525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: you never expected to see the King of Hell ever again





	Black Suits

_Wake up!_

_Y/N, please, if you’re around, answer me!_

_This is important!_

You groaned at the rampant vibrations from your phone as you peeled your eyes opened and looked at the messages from Sam and Dean. “What the hell?” you mumbled to yourself as you replied back.

_Finally, listen, there’s no time. We have a problem and we need you at the bunker as soon as possible._

Confused, you got a shower and dressed yourself before driving over to the bunker. “Guys, what in the- Crowley.” You grimaced as you noticed the stout man standing in the front room, glass of brandy in his hand, pleased smirk curing at his lips as he glanced up at your entrance. Dean and Sam were standing a few meters away from him with guns in their hands. 

“Crowley, what the fuck?” you stormed down the stairs and marched over to him, pain and anger filling your heart. “What are you doing here? Lucifer killed you! I seen him put a blade into your heart!” Unable to stop yourself, you threw your arms around the man, causing him to stumble backward a few paces.

“Castiel had a say in the matter.” Crowley mumbled against your shoulder as he returned the embrace for a minute before you released him and faced the boys again.

“How do we know this isn’t some trick?” Sam demanded.

“Throw holy water on me, if needed, Moose.” Crowley raised a brow as he smoothed down the front of his jacket. “As I’ve stated a few times before Y/N’s arrival, Feathers helped me.”

“Why?” Dean demanded. “Cas wouldn’t do that.”

“He’s crucial in defeating Lucifer.” Castiel’s voice sounded as he rounded from the kitchen. “I rebuilt him myself.”


End file.
